kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.
Overview Lizzie's always had to compete with the Kids Next Door for Nigel's attention, but now it seems she has a rival for his love! What kind of person would do such a thing?! Turns out it's not a person at all! Synopsis The episode begins with Numbuh 1 on the communicator/phone with his girlfriend, Lizzie Devine. After they talk and Lizzie reminding Nigel not to be late for the wedding the two will go to, the computer wraps around his ear and tells him the coordinates of a bank heist at the Candy Bank and that they need him to get on the mission ASAP. Numbuh 1 checks his watch and sees that he has enough time to finish the mission and be at the wedding on time. His car transforms into an airplane and flies off to the coordinates given by the computer. After the introduction and theme music, Stickybeard and his crew blast their way into the bank of sweets. He then opens the vault and takes the Sweater of Sweetness. The scene switches to Numbuh 1 who's heading to the bank right now. He catches up to them and snatches it away while driving away. Satisfied, he calls Moonbase to tell them the mission was accomplished though Stickybeard and his crew shoot at his phone and him, shouting at him to give it back to them. As the chase goes on, Numbuh 1 leads Stickybeard and his crew under and over bridges which causes the ship to fall apart until Numbuh 1 stops and sits casually at a table with the sweater in his hands. He watches as Stickybeard and his crew abandon ship but instead, they fall out of the ship leaving a satisfied smirk on Numbuh 1. Numbuh 65.3 comes around the corner and praises his mission for being a success and puts the sweater in his backpack. Numbuh 1 asks him to join him for some lemonade, though Numbuh 65.3 looks a bit nervous as he leaves. He tells him he has to go and to say hi to Lizzie for him to which Numbuh 1 spits his lemonade out as he had forgotten he had to meet Lizzie at the wedding. Minutes later, Numbuh 1 arrives at the church altar and Lizzie turns to him crying and asking how he could've left her at the altar. TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED Lizzie later reveals that it was for her sister's wedding and she starts to yell at him because he ran off for a mission. She then says that he left her like some dateless loser and Numbuh 1 says he'll attend her brother's wedding but she states that he's only four. Seconds later, the computer urgently requests Numbuh 1 to get a move on for something important to which he stutters to Lizzie after their fight. He then says he has to go and Lizzie threatens that if he leaves her again and embarrasses her again, but Numbuh 1 says he'll be back just in time for the wedding reception. The scene changes to the Moonbase where the computer introduces. Numbuh 1 lists a couple of problems then the computer reveals that it was only Meatball Sandwish Day. Nigel starts to complain on how the computer brought him up there like that but the computer argues that he missed the last one and that he told it to make it urgent for him to know every Meatball Sandwish Day. As he was about to make another point, Numbuh 362 appears and greets him to which Numbuh 1 salutes his Supreme Leader. Rachel then tells him to lay off the formalities and asks him to join her for some meatball sandwiches. Nigel stutters as he says he has to be somewhere Lizzie back at the reception but she playfully threatens him after flicking him on the stomach to "not make it a direct order." Nigel smiles and follows after her and joins her though she places a hand on his shoulder and brings him close to whispers, "what's going on?". Rachel tells him that there's a "KND Splinter Cell" in the Kids Next Door. She gives him information about it and they pass Numbuh Change for a 20. Numbuh 1 asks her what they want with him and she answers that maybe they want him to join them. He tells her that he was approached by Numbuh 65.3 and Numbuh 362 mentions that the bank never got the Sweater of Sweetness back. Numbuh 362 brings him closer to tell him that anyone of the operatives in the cafeteria or in the Kids Next Door could be in the Splinter Cell. Then they plan to pursue Numbuh 65.3 though once Rachel mentions "reception" Nigel spits his sandwich out and slaps his face as he rushes back on Earth to rejoin Lizzie. Once back on Earth, Nigel smiles at Lizzie though she complains that the reception is practically over and asks where he went. She smiles after he tells her that he was "tied up" and she gives him a Salisbury Steak to which Nigel says that he wasn't really hungry. Lizzie questions him and spots tomato sauce and he tells her that he ate before he came. She becomes angry at him and starts complaining about his "big butt" though he grabs Lizzie and tells her that: "Shut up and let me say I'm sorry." Lizzie's eyes tear up as they dance while Nigel apologizes about the recent events from earlier. Then someone taps in and Numbuh 1 gets a message that it's Numbuh 65.3. He then pummels "Numbuh 65.3" but Lizzie scolds him that it was her grandmother. Nigel gets a call from Numbuh 362 saying that she got a track on him and he tells her that the computer told him it was at the reception. Then Numbuh 362 informs him that he has to grab whatever he needs to go with her to chase him down. He gets nervous because Lizzie is getting ticked by the minute but as he sees Rachel at the driveway, she orders him to move it and he looks back but he gets in the car and Lizzie follows and saw Nigel jump in the car with Rachel. Lizzie then gets hit in the head with a cast iron bouquet. Lizzie wakes up to see her sister and her brother-in-law and ask if she's alright. She dreamt she saw "her Nigie jump in the car with another girl" to which they answer he did. Then the camera guy offers to show her again and where Numbuh 1 beats the "stuffing" out of her grandmother. She growls then storms away to try and find where he went. The scene changes to Nigel and Rachel as they are in hot pursuit of Numbuh 65.3. Numbuh 1 wonders why he's heading to an airport and Numbuh 362 points out that he knows all KND flight patterns and that Global Command can track him down. They come to a conclusion that he is hiding where he is going probably to the Splinter Cell Headquarters. Lizzie appears at the Treehouse in Sector V and demands to know where he is, as she saw him with another girl and threatens to find the two. However, the computer argues with her then traps and captures Lizzie. The communicator on Nigel's ear wraps around as he demands who's calling him as he's running with Numbuh 362 still in hot pursuit of Numbuh 65.3. It turns out to be Lizzie as she complains about the Treehouse trapping her though sounds make it convincing that Lizzie is in trouble as the line goes dead. Rachel demands what's wrong with him then they start to argue about his priorities. She then gives him a direct order as Supreme Leader and she tells him "that you have better get your priorities straight!" to which Nigel answers back, "I am." He leaves to save his girlfriend leaving a hurt look on Numbuh 362's face. Nigel appears at the treehouse demanding to know where his girlfriend is to which she is trapped in a bubble made by the computer. Lizzie complains about all the things that happened today to which he answers he'll answer later. He tries to find a way to get her out though the computer shoots at his feet. He demands why the computer won't release Lizzie to which it replies that "Lizzie is not the one for you" where Lizzie and Nigel look at each other like it's crazy. Numbuh 1 demands why and it answers that they are perfect for each other (Numbuh 1 and the computer) because: both are loyal to the KND, both love to watch Yipper cartoons, and that both don't have hair. Numbuh 1 laughs and says it is just a practical joke but the computer says it's not and he replies that he's a human and it's a machine. Lizzie threatens to smash the computer but the bubble is closing in. The computer states that Lizzie is obsolete and he throws his communicator and destroys the containment. Nigel gets her out but Lizzie complains at him not to "butter her up" but they run and go to the car-airplane to run away. Lizzie calls him "cheater-mc-cheater pants" and then the computer goes after them as the Treehouse stating that he can't escape "true love." The computer traps Nigel and Lizzie at the cliffside and he argues with the computer that they aren't compatible because he loves Lizzie. The computer comes to a conclusion that if it can't have him then no one can. It grabs Lizzie first then Numbuh 1 and initiates a self-destruct sequence in ten seconds. Lizzie yells at the computer that she can have him because: he doesn't remember her birthday, doesn't give her flowers, spies on people that shouldn't be suspicious, and doesn't hold her hand in public. The computer self-destructs after Numbuh 1 takes Lizzie from the Treehouse's grasp and saves her. He says her plan was brilliant in distracting the computer with her speech. However, Lizzie tells him that she meant it all and says that he wants to save kids everywhere while she wants a stable boyfriend who would pay attention to her more and won't have "their treehouses explode." She tells him she's done and leaves crying while Nigel calls after her shouting that he can change and everything to try and get her back. Seconds later, Numbuh 362 drives up and asks if he needs help saving Lizzie to which he responds that it's alright and that they broke up. After hearing they broke up, Rachel felt sorry for him, looking away from him. She assured him that Numbuh 65.3 wasn't part of the KND Splinter Cell, but instead was trying to sneak the Sweater of Sweetness into a Fat Camp his parents were sending him to. In a subtle way, Numbuh 362 asks him out to dinner to try and comfort him though he rejects. Once he gives her his answer, she jumps in her vehicle and puts her head down and gives a comment that says she'll be there for him when he needs her and leaves with a disappointed look on her face. After she leaves, Numbuh 1 looks out to the night sky and two mysterious shadows say that he's ready with his connections severed. END TRANSMISSION *Villain Debuts: Circuit Face *Starring: **Nigie **Lizzie Devine **Stickybeard **Lolly Pirates **Herbie **Rachie **Numbuh Change for a 20 **Numbuh Infinity (cameo) **Numbuh 74.239 (cameo) **Hoagie (mentioned) **Knightbrace (mentioned) **Count Spankulot (mentioned) Trivia *Lizzie Devine breaks up with Nigel Uno. *The Walking Treehouse is the parody of House from Monster House. *Numbuh 362 shows fondness for Numbuh 1. *This is Lizzie's final appearance, as she no longer plays a role in the storyline. *After seeing Numbuh 1 run off with Numbuh 362, Lizzie believes he's cheating on her, not realizing Numbuh 362 is his boss. *The way Lizzie is banging on the locked door to find Nigel and Rachel in the Treehouse is similar to the closing credits to The Flintstones when Fred is locked out and keeps banging on the door. Gallery Numbuh 1's Chase.JPG|Numbuh 1 taking the Sweater of Sweetness back from Stickybeard as they chase him. Untitled2.jpg|Rachel teasing Nigel. L1.png|Nigel: "Shut up and let me say I'm sorry." in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.. Rachel Nigel Fighting.JPG|Numbuh 362 yelling Numbuh 1 about his priorities. Lizzie Nigel Break Up.JPG|Lizzie finally breaking up with Nigel. Rachel Nigel Cheer Up.JPG|Rachel trying to cheer up a depressed Nigel. G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. Category:Love Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie